Canción triste de invierno
by Boogieman13
Summary: Mirajane siempre ha sido una niña solitaria. Aún ahora, cuando es toda una mujer, sigue estando sola. / Regalo atrasado de cumpleaños de LuFFy McCormick.


**La inspiración es una puta que sólo encuentro sentada en el tren.** Sólo quería decir eso, nada más.

¡Ah, sí! Y que ésta es una viñeta más bien oscura, y es un LaMi, y que es un regalo de cumpleaños para **LuFFy**. :3

* * *

_Canción triste de invierno._

_Uno, dos, Mirajane es una niña bonita._

Los niños siempre la habían tratado de manera especial, todo por ser cómo era. Las niñas se sentían intimidadas a su lado, y los niños demasiado violentos como para tratarla como se merecía.

_Tres, cuatro, Mirajane es una chica lista. _

En el instituto, todos se metían con ella. Los chicos, los que no intentaban meterle mano, se reían de su pelo, de sus ojos, de su familia; las chicas sólo se alejaban cuando ella deseaba hacer amigas.

_¡Mirajane siempre está sola, desde que era pequeñita! _

Ahora que es una mujer, Mirajane Strauss tiene un trabajo estable. Está soltera y, a pesar de su carácter amable y su sonrisa, sigue sin tener amigas. Ni una. Quizá esa Heartfilia, la que la saluda por las mañanas en la máquina de café y le da un poco de conversación insulsa sobre los chicos de las portadas de revistas, podría convertirse en la primera.

Deshecha de inmediato la idea, esa chica es demasiado radiante para ella.

Ella siempre está rodeada de sombras, lo único que brilla es el color de su cabello. Los ojos azules están siempre decaídos, siempre tristes, y las sonrisas con las que saluda a los dependientes de las tiendas son tan falsas que hasta hacen que le duela el alma.

Al llegar a casa cada día, la casa que antes habitaba junto a sus hermanos y que ahora está siempre sola, suelta los trastos en el suelo de la entrada y se va deshaciendo de la ropa conforme avanza hacia el baño de azulejos grises. Ahora que es invierno, Mirajane deja que el frío cale hondo en sus huesos, que se le erice la piel y que los labios y las muñecas se le amoraten mientras espera que la bañera se llene de agua sólo un poco más caliente que el exterior.

_Uno, dos, Mirajane se siente triste._

No se permite sentir calor mientras su interior esté tan frío como un témpano. Es una mujer hecha y derecha, y desde pequeña sabe que viste una sombra invisible que aleja a la gente de ella.

_Tres, cuatro, Mirajane es muy sensible._

Es consciente desde siempre de que su pelo blanco reluciente, de que las sonrisas impolutas y los modales educados provocan alegría efímera en todos los que han rodeado. Luego se dan cuenta de lo que ella es en realidad y la abandonan sin mirar atrás.

_¡Mirajane es el Demonio, un ser inerte! _

A veces se permite rememorar al hombre que la trató bien. Muy de vez cuando, en días como esta noche, Mirajane se olvida de que es un personaje de tragedia y deja volar la imaginación a las novelas románticas.

Mientras se sumerge en el agua que no está ni fría ni caliente, la mujer del pelo color nube vuela hacia el pasado y ve la imagen de un hombre imponente, con el pelo rubio y una cicatriz que le surca el ojo derecho. Las gotas resbalan por sus brazos pálidos, y su mente se detiene un momento en las noches de pasión que compartió con aquel ser que se encontraba tan solo como ella. Cree que lágrimas acudirán inevitablemente a sus ojos azules, y sin embargo no lo hacen.

Sonríe de manera triste –como siempre– y hunde la cabeza en el agua. Trata de dejar de respirar para siempre, y no lo hace. Saca la cabeza con los pulmones ardiendo bajo el pecho, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas encendidas. Todos los días lo mismo, nunca pasa nada divertido.

El hombre vuelve a invadir los pensamientos de la chica de ojos color noche. La cicatriz ocupa su mente y las palabras que una vez escuchó dirigidas a ella vuelven para clavarle astillas en el corazón.

_Uno, dos, érase una vez._

-Algún día veré cómo sonríes, Demonio.

Las palabras del rubio sonaban siempre muy graciosas para Mirajane. Ahora dolía saber que eran verdad.

_Tres, cuatro, la historia de una niña que creció y vivió sola._

Laxus Dreyar amó a Mirajane Strauss hasta el día de su muerte, de eso está segura. Porque las caricias aún las siente cuando los recuerdos se revuelven entre sus sábanas. Porque aún hay mañanas en las que Mirajane cree sentir el olor de unas tostadas quemadas y un buen café cargado.

_¡Y la niña, ya mujer, se volvió loca!_

El agua comienza a helarse, y a Mirajane no podría importarle menos. Siente el entumecimiento de todo el cuerpo, el agarrotamiento hasta de su alma.

Sí, hubo un tiempo en el que Mirajane fue feliz. Un tiempo en el que un hombre con una cicatriz que surcaba su ojo había conseguido sacar una sonrisa verdadera –y no una triste– a la mujer que siempre ha estado sola.

Aún siente cómo la sangre del hombre amado corre entre sus manos, justo como lo hizo una noche, allá hará tres años. Una noche oscura, como la de hoy, en la que Mirajane observó el dolor de la traición en los ojos de Laxus. Ríe como siempre –triste– y se culpa de nuevo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si, después de todo, fue ella la que atravesó el pecho del hombre que amaba?

Fue feliz, sí. Y por aquel entonces pensó que la felicidad no es eterna, y decidió acabar con el amor antes de que él acabase con ella.

_Había una vez una niña muy bonita, que creció sola. _

_Aprendió a no tener a nadie alrededor, y supo que algún día, alguien la traicionaría._

_La niña, que era muy lista, no quiso engañarse, _

_así que una noche enloqueció. _

_¡Porque lo bueno no es eterno! _

_Y no quiso que el amor prevaleciera sobre ella. _

_Ahora la niña está sola, no tiene compañía, no la quiere. _

_¡Porque Mirajane Strauss es el Demonio! _

_Y los demonios merecen estar solos. _

* * *

**Y así es como se da por concluido Halloween.**

Espero que os haya gustado, y que no me matéis. Mirajane se presta a las tragedias, lo siento.

Y a ti, LuFFy, ¡**feliz cumpleaños**! Ya sé que voy con unos días de retraso, pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

**B**_oogie._


End file.
